Chipotle Strikes Back
by mah29732
Summary: Dr. Chipotle Jr., has long awaited revenge against El Tigre and the White Pintera. With the el chupacabra subdued with unlikely help from El Tigre himself, he can now go about and free his father and exact revenge.
1. Revealing the Sinister Plan

Chipotle Strikes Back

Chapter 1: Revealing the Sinister Plan

It was for some time after Dr. Chipotle Jr. had tricked El Tigre into apprehending the el chupacabra he had just captured. He had invented a mind control helmet for the el chupacabra for this time, he was going to use the el chupacabra for his own use, instead of the el chupacabra freeing itself and going on a rampage.

"Yes, awaken my el chupacabra!" laughed Dr. Chipotle Jr. as he pressed the button on the remote control which turned on the mind control helmet.

"Where the heck am I?" asked the el chupacabra.

"You are back in my lair thanks with the help of El Tigre who stupidly agreed along with the Puma Loco and White Pintera to apprehend and subdue you" replied Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"What kind of crud is this on my head?" asked the el chupacabra as he noticed the mind control helmet.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked that" replied Dr. Chipotle Jr., it's a devise where I will control you as my puppet this time you will not go on a chaotic mayhem spree of carnage with so long as that is on your head."

"I'll never agree to help you" said the el chupacabra in a defiant tone.

"Oh, but I'm afraid you'll have no other choice but to join my cause" laughed Dr. Chipotle Jr., as he pressed the button on the remote controller, the el chupacabra got out of his cage, "now let's test this out before I use it to free my father, Dr. Chipotle Sr. I command that you dance for me!"

As Dr. Chipotle Jr. pressed the button on the remote controller, the el chupacabra obeyed his every command and danced for Dr. Chipotle Jr., which made the evil genius laugh with such glee.

"Success!" laughed Dr. Chipotle Jr., "Now I can use the el chupacabra and help free my captive father who was put in there by the White Pintera and El Tigre!"

While Dr. Chipotle Jr. was going to implement his evil schemes, Dr. Chipotle Sr., was meanwhile, rotting in the prison that he was thrown into by the White Pintera and El Tigre.

"I can't believe it" sighed Dr. Chipotle Sr., "I can't believe it that the White Pintera and El Tigre both beat me up and also stopped me from implementing my schemes. I swear, if I get out of here, I'll promise to get revenge on the two of them!"

"Oh pipe down there" said another prisoner as he was resting on the bed sheet, "I'm trying to sleep over here."

"Just you wait" said Dr. Chipotle Sr., "my son will not let me down. I'm pretty sure he's coming up with some sort of a plan to free me, or even you people as well."

"That's a laugh" said another prisoner from a cell across the row of prison cells, "your son is a pathetic excuse for a super villain. I bet this El Tigre who put you behind bars could take him on."

"You just watch yourself" said Dr. Chipotle Sr., "my son will surely come to the rescue of all of us prisoners, then I shall lead you people to get revenge on the very people who placed you here."

"Yea, well, I would like to see some proof that your son is actually going to find a way to get us the heck out of here" laughed the prisoner who was trying to get some sleep on the bed sheet.

"Oh, don't you worry, my son is very resourceful" said Dr. Chipotle Sr., "I am pretty sure right now, he's using some sort of supernatural creature to take on all the guards here."

But Dr. Chipotle Sr., couldn't be more right, at the very moment, Dr. Chipotle Jr. was approaching the main prison where two armed guards were prepared to take him on, only to find out Dr. Chipotle Jr., wasn't really a threat.

"Just look at this" laughed one of the guards pointing at Dr. Chipotle Jr., "this is the super villain that was going to replace his father, Dr. Chipotle Sr.?"

"Yea, I would rather believe that El Tigre is more of a super hero than Dr. Chipotle Jr. is being more of a super villain" added the second guard as he joined in the laughter.

"Silence!" cried Dr. Chipotle Jr., as he brought out his remote controller, "I am just about to release the ultimate beast onto you two, and it's the legendary el chupacabra which I have modified to obey my commands!"

"You captured an el chupacabra, wake me when I see a unicorn!" laughed the first guard.

"Fine, have it your way!" replied Dr. Chipotle Jr., as he then pressed the button.

Suddenly the two guards stopped laughing as a very large mutated el chupacabra rose right up in front of them with a mind control helmet on it. The two guards screamed and cried like babies as the el chupacabra grabbed the guards' weapons and turned them into a metal ball and threw it behind Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"Hey, watch where you're throwing that!" cried Dr. Chipotle Jr., "You almost hit me with it!"

Dr. Chipotle Jr., then directed the el chupacabra to knock out the two guards unconscious and then have the el chupacabra bring down the brick wall of the prison. The other security guards were shocked to see such a large creature like the el chupacabra coming under the control of Dr. Chipotle Jr., and began to fire their weapons at the el chupacabra which had little effect. The el chupacabra then began to take care of each of the guards by knocking each one of them out.

"Yes, yes!" cried Dr. Chipotle Jr. with such joy as the el chupacabra was clearing the prison of the security guards, "Now it's time to free my father, Dr. Chipotle Sr.!"

The el chupacabra was then ordered to approach the cell of where Dr. Chipotle Sr. was located. The creature just ripped the bars right off and threw them on the ground freeing Dr. Chipotle Sr. who was crying with joy to see his son being quite cruel and evil.

"Son, I'm quite happy that you are this cruel, just how did you manage to get such a legendary creature like the el chupacabra under your control?" asked Dr. Chipotle Sr.

"That's a long story" replied Dr. Chipotle Jr., "too long to tell but our real enemies should be El Tigre and the White Pintera!"

"Now you have just read my mind son" laughed Dr. Chipotle Sr.

"Hey, what about us?" asked one of the prisoners who mocked Dr. Chipotle Sr. earlier.

"Sorry, but this gravy train of freedom only allows three occupaints" laughed Dr. Chipotle Sr., as he and his son along with the el chupacabra left the damaged prison in rubble with the prisoners still behind their original cells wishing that they could be free.


	2. Exacting Vendetta

Chapter 2: Exacting Vendetta

After breaking free from the prison, Dr. Chipotle Sr., and son vowed to finally exact their vengeance upon those who imprisoned them in the first place.

"Son, I'm quite impressed that you have managed to capture the legendary chupacabra" said Dr. Chipotle Sr. as he kneeled to his son, "where do you think we should strike first?"

"I have heard from intelligence from other super villains that El Tigre and the White Pantera are on the other side of Miracle City at some sort of rewards ceremony for their good work" replied Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"A very good place to embarrass the both of them when we show up quite uninvited with a mutated el chupacabra on our side" said Dr. Chipotle Sr., as he began to laugh with his son in a malevolent manner.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Miracle City, both Manny and Rodolfo were just getting ready to enter the building where the ceremony was going to take place.

"I'm so excited that we're getting awards tonight" said Manny who was in his El Tigre costume.

"Yes Manny, I too am very excited about tonight" said Rodolfo, "let's get to our seats, shall we?"

But as they were just about to do just that, there was quite some commotion outside the building as some sort of large creature was scaring the ceremony guests away.

"That sound, sounds so familiar" thought Rodolfo to himself, "I can't put my finger on it, but I know that sound somewhere from before."

"It has to be the chupacabra" said Manny, "that means Dr. Chipolte Jr., has managed to use the chupacabra for his own use."

"That is correct El Tigre!" laughed a certain familiar voice.

As the two ran out from the building, they spotted both Dr. Chipotle Sr. and son with the chupacabra ready for their revenge. The chupacabra had already knocked out some of the police officers who were guarding the building from the outside.

"How could you have manage to capture such a deadly vicious creature like this?" asked Rodolfo.

"Let's just say when you have a large mech invention at your disposal it's quite easy to accomplish such a thing" replied Dr. Chipotle Jr., "now my slave, attack!"

The chupacabra then launched into action against Manny and Rodolfo. It first unleashed its claws and slashed at Rodolfo, damaging his fancy suit he was going to wear to the ceremony.

"You foul beast, you'll pay for that!" cried Rodolfo as he then charged right toward the chupacabra.

Rodolfo used his White Pantera powers and managed to give the chupacabra a good kick sending it crashing right against the wall. But the chupacabra quickly recovered from the attack and charged right toward Rodolfo with its claws ready and all. It slashed at Rodolfo who had no chance to defend himself which then knocked him unconscious.

"That's one down and one more to go!" laughed Dr. Chipotle Sr., laughing at Rodolfo's predicament.

"Manny, you must defeat the chupacabra" said Rodolfo in quite a weak voice.

"But I can't, he's too strong,, he was even strong enough to defeat you" replied Manny.

"I know, but I think you can do it" said Rodolfo in quite a weak voice.

Manny knew that he was the only one to be able to defeat the chupacabra. The chupacabra then turned toward to Manny and charged right at him. He then leaped right over the chupacabra thanks to his claws. But what he didn't know was that the chupacabra had managed to grab a large dumpster that was nearby and was about to throw it right onto Manny himself. He quickly dodged the large dumpster which nearly managed to hit Dr. Chipotle Sr., and son.

"Hey, what's where you're throwing that thing!" cried Dr. Chipotle Jr., as he shook his fist at the chupacabra, "You're suppose to target El Tigre!"

As the chupacabra was prepared to make another charging attack against Manny, he knew that if he stayed here, he was surely going to be defeated by the chupacabra. So he grabbed his father Rodolfo, and managed to use his claws as a grappling hook to reach the top of the building. But as Manny managed to get his father to the roof of the building, the chupacabra managed to leap right onto the roof of the building with quite ease. As the chupacabra was just about to claw down Manny, a large mech came out of nowhere which was controlled by the Puma Loco.

"Manny, get Rodolfo out of here, I can manage this!" shouted the Puma Loco to Manny.

"But grandpapi, what if the chupacabra manages to get to you?" asked Manny.

"Don't worry, I can manage this on my own, now go!" replied the Puma Loco.

The Puma Loco then charged right toward the chupacabra with his mech and used the mech's claws and gave the chupacabra a good slash sending it crashing right on the roof which made the guests who were at the ceremony within the building scatter and panic inside. The chupacabra managed to recover from the attack and charge at the Puma Loco. But he had managed to install a shield around the mech and continued to initiate a barrage of attacks on the chupacabra. This gave Manny the perfect chance of running right across the building while carrying Rodolfo and landing right onto the other side where he was met by several police officers along with medics who arrived on the scene.

"Take my papa" said Manny as he handed Rodolfo to one of the medics who took Rodolfo into their care.

Manny then leaped right back onto the building with using his claws as a grappling hook once again to help his grandfather.

"Manny, I'm glad you're here" said the Puma Loco as he was now having trouble with the chupacabra, "but I could use your help here!"

"Don't worry grandpapi, I'll come and help you!" replied Manny as he launched right into the battle.

Manny took out his claws and gave the chupacabra a taste of its own medicine. The chupacabra fell right toward the floor of the roof but managed to quickly recover from the attack.

"What's taking you so long?" asked Dr. Chipotle Jr., who was down below on the other side of the building, "Why are you not finishing the job?"

"I think it's time that we gave a little more juice to the creature" replied Dr. Chipotle Sr.


	3. Chipotles' Anger

Chapter 3: Chipotles' Anger

The chupacabra was getting quite weak from the battle with Manny and the Puma Loco.

"Come on, we can finish off this chupacabra" said the Puma Loco as he was readying his various weaponry targeting the chupacabra, "I'll show you to make a fool out of my son and grandson!"

"Not so fast Puma Loco!" shouted a voice behind both Manny and the Puma Loco.

As the two turned around, they noticed Dr. Chipotle Sr., and son in their mech suits ready to help out the chupacabra.

"I merely sent the chupacabra as a way to weaken you Riveras" said Dr. Chipotle Jr., "now that the chupacabra has done its job, I can use it for other purposes."

"You'll never get away with this!" shouted Manny.

"Oh, but I already have!" replied Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"Come on son, let's get these two!" laughed Dr. Chipotle Sr.

Dr. Chipotle Jr., made his first attack against Manny as he used one of his mech's claws and extended right toward him trying to smash him flat right on the roof. But Manny had managed to dodge the attack and used his claw as a grappling hook on a pole and swung around and gave Dr. Chipotle Jr., a good kick sending him crashing right down to the ground.

"A good try my son" said Dr. Chipotle Sr., as he readied his mech with various rockets, "but I think some fire power should be added."

The rockets then fired from Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s mech suit and was aimed right at the Puma Loco. The Puma Loco quickly created a shield around himself and deflected some of the rockets. But one rocket had managed to hit the Puma Loco's mech which caused some damage toward his mech suit. The Puma Loco quickly recovered from the attack and charged right at Dr. Chipotle Sr., using his mech's claws and began to wrestle with him. While the Puma Loco was doing that, Manny soon found himself surrounded by the chupacabra and Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"Face it Rivera" laughed Dr. Chipotle Jr., "I have you surrounded. My diversion tactics have already given the chupacabra the ability to fully recover from your previous encounter with him."

The chupacabra then began to smash its claws against Manny to which he had quickly began to dodge the attacks. Manny then raced and leaped right over the chupacabra nearly knocking right on the mind control helmet.

"Hey, be careful that he doesn't knock that thing off of you, otherwise, I won't be able to control you!" cried Dr. Chipotle Jr., to the chupacabra.

This then sparked an interest in Manny to get rid of the mind control helmet that was on the chupacabra.

"If I can only get that mind control helmet off the chupacabra, maybe I can convince him to be on my side" said Manny to himself.

The chupacabra quickly recovered from its failed attack against Manny and then turned around to make another charge against him. The chupacabra charged in full throttle against Manny, but Manny once again managed to dodge the attack to which the chupacabra only crashed right into a flag pole, damaging the mind control helmet a bit.

"Now it's mine turn!" shouted Dr. Chipotle Jr., as he began to ready his laser guns and began to target Manny.

Dr. Chipotle Jr., then began to fire the laser guns at Manny. But Manny had an easy time dodging the attacks.

"Stand still!" cried Dr. Chipotle Jr., as he was struggling to try to fire at Manny.

"You can't hit me!" laughed Manny at Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"I'll make you eat those words Rivera!" shouted Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Dr. Chipotle Jr., then began to ready some heavier laser guns from his mech and began to target Manny. A large red laser came out of the heavy weapon nearly missing Manny only hitting a nearby abandon building causing much damage.

"Darn it!" cried Dr. Chipotle Jr, as he hit his fists right on the controls of his mech suit, "I still need practice with this mech!"

This then gave Manny another idea on how he could get that mind control helmet off the chupacabra which was still quite dizzy from hitting itself right against a metal flag pole that was on the roof.

"I think I just might know what to do" said Manny to himself.

Manny then began to stick out his tongue and make various faces at Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"I'll make you pay for that!" cried Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Dr. Chipotle Jr., then continued to fire upon Manny some more with his firepower. As Manny kept on dodging the large firepower from Dr. Chipotle Jr., he was getting closer and closer to the chupacabra which had finally recovered from the attack. Manny kept and leaping to dodge the large laser attacks from Dr. Chipotle Jr., and finally landed right on the chupacabra's mind control helmet.

"Come on Dr. Chipotle Jr., you can finally hit me where it hurts" laughed Manny in a sarcastic manner.

"I'll finally get you El Tigre!" shouted Dr. Chipotle Jr., who was too blind to see that Manny was right on the mind control helmet on the chupacabra.

"Son, what the heck are you doing?!" cried Dr. Chipotle Sr., who was still wrestling with the Puma Loco, "Don't fire!"

"I'm finally going to get that El Tigre!" laughed Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Dr. Chipotle Sr., then gasped of how blind his son was as he fired his large red laser right at Manny. Manny had an easy time of dodging the large laser that was coming right at him as he leaped right back on the ground. The laser went over the head of the chupacabra, but only managed to destroy the mind control helmet. The chupacabra then began to still be quite dizzy from being under the control of Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"W-w-what happen?" asked the chupacabra as he was still quite shaken from his ordeal to which he then spotted Manny.

"I was the one who freed you from being under control by Dr. Chipotle Jr." replied Manny.

"I think I may have to think about forming some sort of alliance with you as a thanks" said the chupacabra.


	4. A Creature's Freedom

Chapter 4: A Creature's Freedom

The chupacabra had finally been freed thanks with a combination of help from Manny and also from the incompetence of Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"You should have never tried to keep me as your servant" said the chupacabra as it began to stomp its way toward Dr. Chipotle Jr., to which sweat began to run down his forehead.

"N-n-now you stay away from me!" cried Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"Oh come on son" said Dr. Chipotle Sr., as he finally knocked down the mech the Puma Loco was controlling down to the ground and raced toward his defense, "we can still beat the chupacabra."

Dr. Chipotle Sr., then readied some rockets from his mech and began to target Manny, the chupacabra and the Puma Loco who was just recovering from a surprise attack by Dr. Chipotle Sr.

"Say good bye Riveras!" laughed Dr. Chipotle Sr., as he fired the rockets from his mech.

"Look out!" cried Manny as he along with his grandfather did their best to dodge the rockets.

"I think this might help" said the Puma Loco as he readied a machine gun from his mech and began to fire at the rockets that were coming at him, making each one of the explode.

"That's a neat trick" said the chupacabra, "but perhaps one should really turn the tables on these two."

The chupacabra had managed to grab at least two rockets that were coming right at him, just inches away. He then began to aim one of the rockets at the mech which Dr. Chipotle Sr., was controlling.

"This doesn't look too good" sighed Dr. Chipotle Sr., as a rocket came right at him thanks to the chupacabra throwing it.

Dr. Chipotle Sr., then ejected himself from the mech just in the nick of time after his mech exploded into pieces.

"Ha, you managed to destroy my mech, but you'll never capture me again!" laughed Dr. Chipotle Sr., as he parachuted right in front of the Puma Loco.

"Now this is a fairer fight" laughed the Puma Loco as he then began to chase poor Dr. Chipotle Sr., who was running for his life as the Puma Loco was firing his various weapons from his mech at Dr. Chipotle Sr.

"You'll pay for making my father look like a fool in battle chupacabra and El Tigre!" shouted Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Dr. Chipotle Jr., knew that he had to pull out the big guns from his mech or things won't look too good for him. So as the chupacabra was just about to throw the other rocket he had in his other hand at Dr. Chipotle Jr., the chupacabra threw the rocket right toward him, but just in the nick of time, Dr. Chipotle Jr., then fired a red laser from one of his guns destroying the rocket completely.

"Ha, you'll have to do better than that to defeat me!" laughed Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Dr. Chipotle Jr., then began to put his mech into full throttle first targeting the chupacabra. He used the claws of his mech to give the chupacabra several good punches, and then one good uppercut. He had managed to uppercut the chupacabra right up in the air and it began to fall right as the Puma Loco was cornering Dr. Chipotle Sr.

"Now, I'm going to make you pay for injuring my son and endangering my grandson" said the Puma Loco as he was just about to fire upon Dr. Chipotle Sr., who was shaking like crazy.

But before the Puma Loco could ever accomplish it, the unconscious body of the chupacabra then fell right in between them to which also nearly knocked Dr. Chipotle Sr. down.

"Hey, watch where you're throwing this thing!" shouted Dr. Chipotle Sr.

"Now El Tigre" said Dr. Chipotle Jr., as he turned toward Manny, "it's just you and me."

"You'll never defeat me Dr. Chipotle Jr., you failed to defeat me before and you'll fail to defeat today" said Manny.

"Sorry El Tigre" said Dr. Chipotle Jr., as he extended his mech's claws and grabbed Manny right before he could do anything to stop him, "but this time I have the upper hand, or should I say the upper claw!"

"That is one of the worse puns I have ever heard son, you may finally be able to defeat our enemies but please come up with better puns" said Dr. Chipotle Sr.

"Oh stop with this already" said Dr. Chipotle Jr., "I'm finally going to defeat El Tigre by squeezing him to death!"

"M-m-must escape!" cried Manny as he tried to free himself from the mech's claw as it began to tighten itself around his waist.

"Sorry El Tigre, but you're not getting out of this" said Dr. Chipotle Jr., as he began to laugh at poor Manny.

But as Dr. Chipotle Sr., was cheering his son on, the Puma Loco couldn't do anything to stop this. He knew his mech wasn't strong enough to defeat Dr. Chipotle Jr., that is until the chupacabra woke up from the barrage of attacks by Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"You" said the Puma Loco to the chupacabra, "get my grandson out of this. He got that mind control helmet off of you, the least thing you should do is help him out."

"You're right" said the chupacabra as it got up and began to walk toward Dr. Chipotle Sr., who was still in awe with the impending defeat of El Tigre.

The chupacabra then tapped Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s shoulders and as he turned around, acid drool was dripping down from his mouth and then gave a loud roar right at him which made him scream like a baby. Dr. Chipotle Sr., was so scared that he leaped down on the other side of the building where the police of Miracle City were waiting right for him. The chupacabra then spat out some of its acid targeting the claw that was trying to crush Manny. The acid managed to disintegrate the claw into nothing freeing Manny.

"Come on, let's go defeat him" said Manny to the chupacabra.

Manny raced toward Dr. Chipotle Jr., who was still trying to do his best to defeat himself from the chupacabra. The chupacabra's claws had managed to destroy the other mech's claw leaving Dr. Chipotle Jr., quite vulnerable to Manny. Manny then used his El Tigre suit's claws and began to slash right at Dr. Chipotle Jr., who was right over the edge of where the police were waiting who had already apprehended his father.

"You may have won this battle El Tigre" said Dr. Chipotle Jr., as he suddenly then pressed the button that had his jetpack ejecting himself from the mech that was falling right toward the street, "but I'll be back! Along with also freeing my father!"

"Come on" said the Puma Loco, "we should really go see Rodolfo."

"But what about the chupacabra?" asked Manny.

"Don't worry kid" replied the chupacabra as he leaned down to Manny, "I'll be okay on my own."

"Well, farewell chupacabra" said Manny as the chupacabra began to leap away from the scene whcih quickly then faded.


End file.
